heroes_of_might_and_magic_v_devfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Vs Force Of Kek
Intro Star Vs the forces of kek is a western harem hentai that was created by the the embodiment of evil itself and raved about by St. John for some unknown reason. Why you might ask does this have a page on this wiki, well you see Sseth didn't put a verification system for joining this wiki so literally anyone can post whatever they want. So time to talk about this autism. So with my limiter released and the fact that I doubt sseth would care I'm writing a page to inform all you /v/ tards about the story of how a girl got ignored so hard she decided to commit multiversal genocide. That's not a joke I'm serious. The Beginning The story begins with a mentally autistic girl. Alright she's not actually autistic and she just acts that way with people she just met but to quote 4chan >Just because you're pretending to be retarded doesn't make it better So this girl is the princess of a magical kingdom named Mewnie. It's a complete sh***t whole and smell and stuffy. Like any rpg character in such a situation she is gifted an magic artifact know as "the wand", similatiously the most OP item in all of existence and also completely and utterly worthless depending on what Nefty feels like. Star is bannished to earth after nearly killing some peasants and is forced to live with Sweater boy and his family. Now with the basic plot out of the way on to the good stuff. Hekapoo Did I mention that Star is deeply head over heals in love with Marco (sweater boy), also fun fact Marco spent 16 years banging a hot demon chick without Star even noticing and occasion while she does, in front of her. Hekapoo although looking like a demon is actually a being of pure magic created by some jackass who likes pudding, and has no relation with the actual race of demons in the show, don't ask why, Nerfty doesn't know either. Hekapoo is seen as best girl by most because of the fact that she's thiccer than frozen oatmeal covered in molasses. While this is true we should look at her objectively for a completely unbiased opinion. Being part of the High Magic council Hekapoo is gifted with super natural god tier abilities. Hekapoo is the master of portals and as such can creates magic scissors that can travel between dimensions and anywhere else in existence. Although the ability of borderline instance transition seem completely fair and not make her nearly unstoppable with even a moderately good stratagy, there is a catch. You see Hekapoo has what is know as anti-plot Armour, basically she's completely useless in plot related events and gets one shotted by bottom tier unites even though being a borderline god. Why you might ask, because Nefty is an amazing writer. Hekapoo also has domain over the Never Zone, don't ask me how it works the show never bothered to explain it. What I do know is that time in the Never Zone moves at a rate of about 1 minute equals 2 years (in-show Hekapoo keeps him in his dimension for about 8 minutes, which were 16 years for Marco). Hekapoo uses this to allow her to kidnap teenagers and grooms them into being buff dudes before their families can even notice. And then do them in front of their former girlfriends, because she can. Also if you thinking, "hey, this could be really useful for training right before a big battle", to bad it's only used in borderline joke episodes. Why? because Nerfty. Jackie Lynn Thomas 1569805846177.png 1569805125283.png Adf970a85993ec51001e9686a6f270de6ace3af8.png 1571892157019.png 1571956452601.png|thumb|410x410px]] 1569013914397.jpg|thumb|350x350px]] Jackie Lynn Thomas is and will away be Marco's endgame. I don't care what Nerfty says, they black french girl neither kissed her nor banged her on screen so. You might be wondering what I'm talking about, well to bad, anything from season 4 is glorified fanfiction and Nerfty knows it. She's also Star's "rivial". Through by all definitions of the word Star is as big a threat to her as a lobotomized crab or a /b/ user. Although this doesn't mean she can't enjoying star suffer and laugh as Star tries and fail to steal Marco from her. Jackie is also a direct ancestor of the Greek god Percidion and as such has control over the forces of water and can turn into a mermaid in water. This with the fact that she is the biological daughter of Yoshikage Kira she is boarderline unbeatable in a fight. I'm kidding, Nerfty doesn't write backstories, she's literally a nobody who has not plot development at all. Janna Born in the wagon of a travellin' van Janna is a top level Gypsies and is a master of the archine arts of thief, steels anything that isn't bolted down. Through her travels she's spend much time trying to get Sweater boy. There are many green text about her downward spiral into her sadness but those are for another day. Janna's main ability is her being the best character in the show in both season 3 and 4 and not get dragged down by retarded ship drama. Also Janna is the canon end game of Marco, I'm 100% serious check the AMA, it's amazing. Anyway Janna is the representation of best girl, she's peek rebel girl without going to cliche and edgy while keeping to fun playfun aditude. Also she's a vampire occasionally, don't ask me she just really likes sucking marco dry all day long. Moon The Story of Moon Butterfly is a sad one, after getting knocked up by a retarded manlet she was forced to settle down and no longer enjoy herself. It is no exaggeration that a woman stuck in such a relationship will eventually have an affair. That when her mentally stunted daughter brings a hot Spanish lover over to the castle, it is not much of a stretch of the mind, if not 100% predestine that the woman will break the sanctity of her marriage and make love with her daughters boyfriend. . Eclipa Eclipsa is a dictionary definition of a b^tch. The only thing she desires is take something that is rightfully someone else's. She makes sure that all her cloths are around 1 size to small to show off her body. After meeting Marco she decides to bang him just because Star wants him. She lets Star babysit her daughter why she go dirty. Also she's extremely selfish only thinging about herself and barely caring about her kingdom and would rather get laid then actual be a decent ruler. Like for god sake if you hated you're husband so much that you'd run off with a war lord wouldn't it make sense to kill him to allow you to make the transition easier, also maybe give the PTSD reddened super soldier some therapy so she doesn't go all Neo nazi on you're baby. This isn't rocket science it's basic rulership. Meteora Meteora usualy take one of two roles in the Star Vs. Meta. Her more common mode is the annoying tsudery, and like most tsudery she's the most basic b^tch in the whole meta. The other way to play a Metiora build also known as the correct way is to known as the feral route. After years of training and selective neglect Meteora has become the Daiz family pet. Trained like a dog from birth she enjoys going on walks and being fed, she also has an unsationable beast lust for Marco because of course she does. She spends much of her time with her master Mariposa or with Star when she's spending quality time with her big brother Marco. Marco's Sister And before you ask, no I am not joking. The fandom is pretty autistic, also Marco's teenage sister only appeared in one filler arc, yeah pretty autistic. Why does marco want to bang his sister you may ask, well to quote the holy bibble; The Daiz bloodline has a Genkai that give them the ability to be so sexually attractive that anyone of the opposite gender in a 1 mile radius will fall madly in love with With the user. It is theorized that if two people with this gene to have a child together then the child would become unstoppable. Marco wants to create this hypothetical perfect body that he can then reincarnation justu to become a god. He also finds parallel universe versions of himself for this purpose... also to cuck Commet. Figgs Figgs is you're typical tsundere. I'm just going to copy and past the definition of tsundere because I couldn't give shit about explain what that is. "Tsundere (ツンデレ, pronounced tsɯndeɾe) is a Japanese term for a character development process that depicts a person who is initially cold (and sometimes even hostile) before gradually showing a warmer, friendlier side over time." Got it, unlike the basic tsundere Figgs has two unique characteristics. First off She's from the potato isles which is a negative and positive. She's loud can't give a single though about hygiene and swearing, so yes, she is perfect. The other thing that makes her stand out is her strength. Figgs is probably the weakest character in the show being able to get pinned down with two fingers. So like I said, perfect. Tom/Tammy Imagine if you would a the gayest thing that can possibly exist. Well I'm going to one up that his name is tom, and he's an absolute twink. It's only natural that after getting rejected by Star butterfly that he would try to crawl back to to her and attempt to rekindle things and when star the brain-let that she is rejects his advance the end result is clear that to become the subservient twink of the guy she likes. Is it to get back at her? At one point it was likely that this was the reason but now there is only one reason he continues to date Marco is because he's now the subservient lover of the Marco D. . Jebus didn't make a sound cloud for this song so I'm just going to post the YouTube link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8cRU9GtkDY . . . . . . Commet After Marco Was done nutting in everyone in the star universe sans star and other versions of himself. He Is surprised to find a boy his age that looks like star, He doesn't try to talk to him but Feeling the urge to smash him he takes a hammer out from his bookbag and hits him in the back of the head, rendering comment unconscious. Marco Like the mad Coomer he is, Proceeds to Kidnap Commet throwing his body into a black van with the letters RR. He takes Him to an unsuspecting farm. Marco the proceeds to rip of the clothes from comment, begging to go home, he's pleas are to no avail as he gets straight to business without uttering a word. They proceed to Fuck each-other with all 18 naked cowboys at Ram Ranch watching will Glee till they Coom and spread their HIV loads like Hotcakes, Spreading the Greatest Gift to Everyone, thus cementing commet as a sissy for he liked the spectacle of the cowboys watching the scene unfold, but Both took turns mounting each-other. Their Asses Rose-budding so hard they start to bleed from all the thrusting. as they lie down from the constant penetration bleeding and spilling out liquid diarrhea in tandem, The Cowboys make their move and smash their holes so hard they Pass out from the shock but their big hard throbbing cocks don't stop on a dime. A Squad of 28 US marines and other military organizations from around the world attempt to stop this charade, fearing the spread of a super HIV load. To their surprise, the cowboys where expecting visitors. They've went in Raping and overwhelming entire platoons of soldiers. the last thing they saw and heard, where the screams of their comrades and smiling cowboys looking for for fresh holes in the showers. It's estimated that over 500,000 soldiers have died, gone missing or where injured in the engagement. The battle of ram ranch was thus lost to history. Both Star and Commet wanted to be Barebacked so hard like a breeding ram wanting to rut. The Price for their Deviancy however, was that The world had entered a New Dark Age the likes of mankind have never seen. Modern Medicine and Doctors have their hands tied as swathes of people drop like flies from The Powerful HIV Strain the two boys have created. Governments crumple under the chaos, Riots Take place in the streets for access to a cure, Many Die from the plagues and ensuring carnage. Centuries Pass as Man Regresses to semi literate savages that have yearly sacrifices to not bring the unknown plagues that destroy their villages. Baby's are thrown of cliffs to appease the gods, people are cannibalized as to not anger them with overpopulation, old world tech is ripe for the taking, waiting to be plundered and fought over like dogs to a piece of meat. This Strain of HIV.... Not only Ravaged Echo Creek but the entire planet in the following weeks, it's consequences still steep after 400 years. But this unholy event was only just the beginning... 2445 AD, Following the near destruction of the planet due to Marco's and Commets lovemaking, Their now men. Ruling over the last of mankind with the help of the Ram Ranch cowboys. monitoring the planet and other solar systems aboard the cock-ship... Comment has become accustomed to being the ships sissy. He Begs to have his asshole ravaged once again like all those years ago. Marco, having just woke up with no time wasted gets to work after letting out a primordial roar as he busts a fat nut inside Commets Sphincter, after dismounting him the cowboys waste no time and proceed to treat the twink like a human coom receptacle. Satisfied, But seemingly eager for something more... Marco Decidies that All the women he's smashed, sissys, animals, divine beings, his own family, and buff naked cowboys are just too vanilla for his tastes. Too the surprise of everyone aboard He declares to set his sights on other universe to have sex with other versions of himself. Comment, Hoping he can find a version of himself to satisfy his urges, and the cowboys who are always on the prowl for more crew-mates of the SS cock-ship happily oblige Marco's request. Traveling a light-speed they find another earth, seemingly untouched by the degeneracy caused their their own 400 years ago, they land down in an alternate Echo creek, Ready for Whats to come.... Princess Marco Trap Marco . . . . . . . . Female Marco . . . . . . . Brittney Wong Brittney Wong, Brittney Wong is uh, alright I'm going to be straight with you for a second Brittney Wong was set up as one of Star's main obstetrical in the series being that she'd need to fight the popular girl/ head of the cheerleaders type. But... They just didn't, outside of a hand full of episodes they just erase her from the plot. The reason for this shift is truly unknown but the leading theory is that Nefty in all her glory, had written Brittney Wong as a stand in for bullies she had in high school and as a result when she finally did put her into the show she had a PTSD attack and attacked the Voice Actor of her because of this. As an aside, a little known tid bit of Brittney is that she was voiced by the Asian guy from 13 reasons why. Lizard Star Since there are an infinite number of timelines and ergo an infinite number of stars mathematically speaking there is atl east one star that isn't 100% insufferable and that that star is Lizard Star. Known by MomStar by normies and a word that would get my fandom account banned if I were to writing by degenerates. MomStar is what happens where moon instead of marring some manlet like River and instead goes for the the absolute beast of a man that is Toffee. There isn't one specific reason for Moon's and Toffee manage so I'm just gonna wright one because I can. Toffee was you're average run of the mill anti-establishment monster terrorist. He was picked as the groups spy sins he was both a Septarsis, a race of super beings who can't die and having an IQ of 173 which was a shock to literally everyone since the most ambitious thing he'd done till now was egg a mayor's house and breaking curfew while drunk. Because of these characteristic Toffee became a low level monster ambassador to the kingdom, his task were simple, kill the queen and get out of there. But there was some thing he didn't count for moon. Turns out being the only guy who has the slightest amount hygiene of in a room of idiot royals and elected retards can lead you to be insanely attractive towards a nerdy princess who's only friends are books, 1 member of the HMC and the occasional Owl. It also turns out one of the biggest problems in the kingdom wasn't in fact racism but a disconnect from the upper class and lower class that was cause by some retarded ruler who neglected the kingdom and would rather run away with some terrorist than actually help their people. In a matter of day after becoming friends with Toffee Moon had convinced her mom to legal make monsters more equal to Mewmians, and to allow Toffee to move up the ranks and become Moon's personal assistant. Toffee learning of all this did the only logical thing and anonymously snitch on his former comrades and wait till moon reaches the legal age to "solidify his place in the kingdom". Lizard Star has all the likable traits of star little that there is and replace the autismo rich white SJW who does more harm to their cause with a sympathetic minority who can actually respond to situations aside from giving up her crown or committing genocide. Sky Originally created by /co/ users who didn't want to admit to jacking it to Star, who's canonically 15. They used the excuses that they where not actually jacking it to Star but to her 100% legal 18 year old Sister whose anon's qt GF. They're not pedifieles since sky is infact legal and totatlly not just star with a wig. And before you ask no, no one actually gave a good reason why she didn't get the wand instead of Star who is canonically both dumber and flatter than a stack of bricks. Guess If you want something done right... Sky was once a great shaman who married into the Butterfly bloodline after marring a queen. After being killed off Sky decides to be reborn into her bloodline to become quite stronger. Her late actions were foreseen by Glossaryck and it was decided that Sky should be killed upon her rebirth. However, when Glossaryck was about to strike the infant he hesitated, and that was enough for Sky to summon the Spirit of Fire. Glossaryck tried to continue his attack but got badly burned in the process. Sky then told Glossaryck to "Prepare for shear autistic hell" to be given life in the near future. With these words, as she laughed and while disappearing. After escaping the Moon family he was apparently raised by Hackapoo, a former lover and was trained in the shaman ways. On her 3rd birthday she returned to her home after reteaching herself the ways of shaman, after forgetting her past life because "shaman king" and neverzone. Back to the present she's mentally and physically being 18, she's spiritually 15,768,000 years old having trained in the never-zone 4 times (This wasn't the first time she reincarnated). She spends most of her time tending to her garden or doing black ops missions for the high magic council. She's an old soul (literally) but will be down going on teenage hi jinks. She also talks like an alien who's trying to pretend to be a 18 year old girl for unknown reasons. Kelly Kelly, a character so forgettable that I actually forgot to give her a section when this page was first created, this isn't a joke check the pages history. There's not much to say about her. To say that she could be replaced with a potted plant and a wifiu dating sim is neither a joke nor an exaggeration of any extent. The only thing of use one can say she does is date Marco for a few episodes, but don't worry they brake up, off screen. Why you might ask because Nefty. Fun fact she was literally a mute in her first episode till the last 5 minutes because Nefty. . . . . Star Cuck . . . . . Marco Cuck Marco Cuck is a rare and niche fetish in the Star Vs fandom. The main reason for it's rarity is because of the fact that macro usually surves as a self insert in the fandom, but like many things in life some people like to spin the meta on it's head. In cases when Marco cuck does occur it usually done with Tom cucking macro, yes that Tom, the fandom can't decide if he's a super chad or a twink, you get use to this fandom's bi polarness. Although tom is usual the main "bull" Star find "companionship" in character such as Bull Frog or some Warnacorns. That's kinda it, maybe some of that black french lesbian but like 99% of the art of her has Marco banging Jackie in front of her so she's not even really a threat. Though in a fog of Star hater and Marco lovers there is one that stands above all other, for he his the king of Marco Cuck, he is Blargsnarf. Blargsnarf is what happens when you mix the degeneracy of 2015 shad and to have instead of shaming him about his art going completely unnoticed and allowing him to grow his art style and make offense stuff without anyone even noticing. Also his artstyle is most notable the fact that he can emulate a show or comic insane levels which make his art even more unforgettable. Also the way he distributes his art is more hands on then shad I guess. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Category:4chan Autism Category:/co/tardation Category:Hentai